Forgotten
by Sano
Summary: Someone from Hiei's past wants take him away from Kurama. What will Kurama do to stop her? Has action scenes, drama, sap, angst and yaoi of course. *FINISHED*
1. Default Chapter

Forgotten

Part 1: A forgotten shadow

By: Sano

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot and all the other people who helped produce it.

Note: Yaoi. If you can't stand M/M couples don't read this. This is my first YYH multi-series fic and I'm really going to work hard on it!! *Determined look* 

*^^*

"Kurama, watch out!!" 

Yuusuke shouted as a big energy ball headed for Kurama. The redhead attempted to dodge it but he knew he wasn't fast enough. Hiei watched from a close distance. _Hn,Baka kitsune. _He scooped his redheaded lover up and flitted away. 

They landed a short distance from were they came from and saw the energy ball hit it's mark, it made a huge hole on the ground. He placed Kurama on the ground. The youko gave him a smile. "Arigato Koibito" he whispered low enough for Hiei to only hear. "Hn" he flitted away and fought a youkai with his katana. Yusuke punched another youkai, and it sailed a few meters away. "Are you alright Kurama?" He went after the youkai and the fight escaladed again. Kurama nodded and pulled a rose out of his hair. Hordes of youkai's were closing in on him. 

"FUUKA ENBUJIN!!" In a matter of seconds, the youkai's were either beheaded or sliced to pieces. He redid another rose and turned it into his favorite weapon. "ROSE WHIP!!" He sliced another youkai and leapt over to Hiei, who was fighting a youkai that was bigger than the others.

Koenma had given them this assignment since there weren't any other available tantei's. But it was an easy mission, just youkai's causing havoc in the Makai market. It was likely to be done in a short time. Kurama sighed impatiently before dodging a blow from the big youkai. His finals were coming up in a week and he hadn't had any time to study yet. They had just finished a case 3 days ago and now this! It gave him and Hiei less time to be together. They had been lovers for a period of time now and they're time together were lessening because of Koenma constantly calling them for missions.

Hiei and Kurama took turns getting the youkai hit, they're moves blending together. After a few minutes, Kurama was hit and he fell down on the grass unconscious. Hiei dodged the youkai's club. He landed a few feet away and began to unwrap his bandaged arm. _F****** youkai!! You hurt Kurama!! Omae o Korusu!!_ Finished unwrapping his arm, he raised it and aimed for the youkai.

The monster chuckled. "What are you going to do to me? Spank me?" He guffawed loudly; Hiei gave him an evil smirk. Yusuke and Kuwabara were finished with all the other enemies and were now standing of to the side with Kurama safely beside them.

Black smoke began to hiss from Hiei's arm. The youkai didn't seem bothered by the fact that Hiei was going to use the kokuryuuha on him. He assumed that because Hiei was um, vertically challenged, he wasn't strong enough to defeat him. "Bring it on shorty" He taunted. Hiei glared at him. He did not like to be made fun of his height. 

"JAO ENSATSU KOKURYUUHA!!!" 

The youkai gaped as the dragon reared closer. K'so, the runt was strong, he knew he was going to die; he gathered up his ki and summoned a small ball of energy. "Your not going to win that easily" Throwing the ball at Hiei before the dragon chomped him up. Reducing him to bloody pieces.

Hiei just coaxed back the dragon in his arm. Not noticing the ki-ball heading straight at him, he didn't have time to avoid the blow and he was hit smack in the chest. Kurama woke up in time and saw Hiei hurled through the ground. "HIEI!!" he ran straight for his dark haired lover and began to check him for injuries. He heaved a sigh of relief. He was just sleeping. He was always drowsy after using the kokuryuuha; he hoped it was nothing to worry about. "We should take him to Genkai's" Yusuke suggested, Kurama nodded and heaved Hiei onto his back; Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama with Hiei in his back began the long walk to the Ningenkai.

*^^*

Misami watched from her perch on a tree not far away from where the Tantei were fighting. She turned her gaze to Hiei; the fire demon was slicing a youkai in half and moved to fight a bigger youkai. He didn't seem to feel her presence. She gazed at his form longingly, her gaze turned to a glare when she saw a redhead join the Jaganshi in fighting the youkai. 

She eyed the redhead dispassionately, that plant-wielder, how dare he touch Hiei like that? Her brow wrinkled in worry as a ki-ball hit the little koorime in the middle of the chest. She almost jumped down and grabbed him. She stopped when she saw the redhead scoop Hiei up and heave him onto his back. Her glare returned and she cursed the beautiful creature to the nine kinds of hell. Her face softened when she saw the child-like face of her beloved. She ached to touch that smooth face and be able to care for him. She turned her gaze to the redheads retreating back. When they were gone, she jumped down onto the ground and stared at the ground.

_I will get you someday, my beloved._ And then she was gone.

*^^*

Please review!!!


	2. A face from the past

Forgotten

Part 2: A face from the past

Disclaimer: YYH doesn't belong to me because they belong to Yoshiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot and all the other people who helped produce this series in which I'm getting addicted. So please don't sue me because you won't be able to get any money from me.

Note: This fic is yaoi, so I suggest you don't read it if you don't like M/M couples. I just can't stop writing yaoi fics nowadays.

*^^*

It was night and Kurama was studying in his room. He smiled as he felt Hiei's dark youki come into his room. He turned to his window and saw his dark haired lover perched on the windowsill with one knee bent and the other one left dangling. This is the first time the fire demon came into his room because Mukuro called him immediately after their last mission. And Hiei couldn't have come home in a more perfect time. His mother and stepfather were on a trip with their friends and Shuuichi was on a camping trip with his class, they wouldn't be home for two days so Kurama had the house to himself and Hiei. He had already planned a perfect night for the two of them.

"Konban wa Hiei" The fire demon looked up and he gave him one of his charming smiles. He could've sworn he saw a blush on the Jaganshi's cheeks. But as quickly as it had come it was gone. In a blink of an eye, Hiei quickly blurred from the window only to reappear in front of the bemused fox. He grabbed his chin and kissed him hard.

Kurama was taken a back and almost fell over from the force. His eyes closed automatically when Hiei took control of the kiss. They broke away when they needed air, they were both panting slightly. Kurama smiled again and looked over at his desk, piles of homework were sitting on it and he should finish it. Some of it was due for tomorrow, much to his disappointment. He sighed. "I'm sorry Hiei, but I have to finish all of this homework" He said. "Hn." Hiei said and sat on the bed; Kurama could vaguely hear him mutter something like "Stupid ningen customs" 

Hiei watched the redhead sitting on his desk doing some ningen thing called 'Homework'. He shrugged and reclined on the bed, he reached for something called magazines on the table beside the bed and grabbed the nearest thing. He held it in front of his face. It had a picture of a car in front of it. It was red and it was really shiny. He started to flip over the pages; he didn't recognize any of the foreign characters printed on it and didn't notice when the fox was suddenly straddling his hips. A crook of Hiei's lips turned up into a smile, Kurama grinned and dived in for an eventful night.

*^^*

Sunlight streamed into the room as Hiei held up a hand to cover the intruding light. The sun was still in his eyes and he protested with a groan. It was no use and he was now awake, with a grunt. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He noticed that a piece of paper was stuck to his chest. He looked around the room and noted that his fox was gone. He unfolded the note.

Hiei-

I got up but you were still asleep so I didn't wake you up. If you want, you can meet me outside the school gates after class. I left some food for you at the table.

Ai shitteru,

Kurama

A hint of a smile lit Hiei's face as he read the last sentence, _Ai shitteru too Kurama._ He saw the food at Kurama's desk; he picked up his discarded clothing (H_H) off the floor and dressed quickly. After eating, he cast one last look around the room and flitted out the window.

He darted from tree to tree, making his way towards the familiar path towards Kurama's school, Meiow high. He perched on a tree outside the redhead's class; he sat down on the branch for his usual morning nap (He's always tired after every night ^_^). His ruby eyes slowly closed, after a few moments, his eyes flew open in alarm. He stood up. "Masaka…" he whispered. It couldn't be her. She was dead wasn't she? But this ki, it was her ki signature. It was Misami. He uncovered his Jagan and searched for her ki, he found a trace and followed it, and he came upon a clearing that was in the outskirts of Tokyo.

He looked around with quick eyes. He turned around abruptly when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but it was gone in blink of an eye. She was here; he could feel her ki all around. He unsheathed his katana and dropped down in a defensive stance. "Come out coward!!" He shouted. A figure dropped down from a tree. She had dark red hair that almost matched up to Kurama's but it was in a braid that reached down to her knees. She was as tall as the fox was but was only a few inches smaller. Her body was well built and looked like it had been pumping iron for years. Her form was different from what he knew of her before but her eyes were the same. Her eyes were blue; it was the same eyes that used to look at him with warmth and care, but now, it looked like it was made of ice. 

He suppressed a shudder when those eyes turned on him. Instead, he steeled it with a piercing gaze of his own. The woman chuckled and flipped her outrageously long braid over her shoulder. "You haven't changed a bit Koibito" She blurred from his sight and appeared behind him, Hiei immediately reacted and he delivered an expert blow with his katana, she neatly avoided it and landed a few feet away. 

She mock-pouted. "That's not the way to greet an old friend" She blurred again and materialized in front of Hiei, the fire demon was so startled that Misami swiped his cheek with his tongue. Hiei growled and attacked again, which she, evaded again. Hiei was now seething with anger. _K'so! She's now faster than me. Before, she can barely defend herself! _He was eager to kill her but from what he had seen so far he couldn't defeat her. He could use the kokuryuuha but he didn't have enough youki. He cursed again and drove an attack in her direction.

As he suspected, she avoided again. But he was ready, he delivered a series of blows that would have been hard to avoid in his speed even by Mukuro. But she was easily evading it like it was nothing. After a few more swipes of his katana, he had managed to hit her shoulder. She cried out in pain and jumped away from him. Hiei held back and watched her. His katana had drawn a deep cut on her shoulder. She snarled at him and started to send youki to the wound.

Hiei smirked. "What are you doing here, and what do you want?" He spat out. Misami looked up and he could swear that he saw hurt flash through those eyes. "What do you want?" he repeated in the same voice. She sighed and straightened up. "For you of course Koibito," She said in a small voice. 

She blurred again and appeared in front of him, she immediately wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his hair like Kurama does. At the thought of his fox, he pushed her away and she landed in an undignified heap on the grass. "Keep away from me and don't call me that." He said in a clipped voice. 

Misami looked up with a hurtful expression and stood up. "Fine. I will stay away now" She turned around and started to walk away, but she stopped and turned again. Her eyes bore into his. "But remember this. You are mine and mine alone." She said and was gone.

*^^*

Please review!!


	3. The Truth

Forgotten

Part 3: The truth

By: Sano

Disclaimer: Usual YYH disclaimer. Misami belongs to me.

Note: This fic is yaoi so don't read it if you don't like M/M couples. And I dedicate this chapter to Ritz-san because she said that she would post my fic on her site. Arigato Ritz-san!!

*^^*

Misami tore from tree to tree. Her mind was reeling from what she had just encountered. She stopped on a tree branch and sat down, her breathing ragged. Avoiding Hiei's blows took a lot out of her. She took a few moments for her breathing to calm down. She leaned against the tree trunk and thumped her head onto it. Did just that happen, she pinched herself, much to her dismay, she happened to pinch the shoulder were Hiei wounded her. Pain shot through her shoulder and she winced. She forgot she was wounded and began to send youki to it again. 

The wound closed up and she managed a faint smile. She was so tired she could fall asleep then and there. She looked down at herself, she was a mess, and blood had dried on her arm and had stained her shirt. Her feet were full of scratch marks from running through the trees. She uttered a low curse. Trust herself not to where boots when your going to run through trees. And wisps of red hair had fallen from her braid and her face was full of dirt and sweat. 

She thumped her head again on the trunk. Baka! Baka! Baka! Why did you let him go? Her heart clenched as she remembered how cold Hiei's eyes were when he looked at her, like he was disgusted at her. She cringed at the memory then her expression changed into anger as she recalled how Hiei looks at the redheaded fox when she watched them a few days ago. She had researched who that redheaded fox was and found out that it was Youko Kurama, Makai's most fearful thief.

How dare that fox touch Hiei!! She had to come up a plan to get Hiei or she would never get him from that slut. After she took a bath on a lake nearby she had her mind set on a plan. Her face turned into a smirk as she made her way to a gate to Makai. She stopped in front of the gate. "I swear you'll be mine Hiei. I'll kill Kurama if it's the last thing I do" she swore and disappeared inside the gate.

*^^*

Hiei had returned to Meiow High in time for Kurama's class to end. He waited outside the gates and waited for the fox to arrive. He saw Kurama's-or rather Shuuichi's-fan club, coming out of school. And right on the center of the group was Kurama, who was being swarmed by gifts from his many fans, girls and boys alike. 

He smirked as the redhead made and excuse to his loyal fans and ran over to him with his school bag overflowing with gifts. Kurama flashed him one of his special smiles, the ones he only showed to his family and loved ones. He felt himself smiling back and started walking, the fox stepped beside him and they started to walk towards his home.

He listened half-heartedly while Kurama talked about what happened at school and what his loyal fan club just to get his attention. He was contemplating whether to tell Kurama what happened before when they reached the Minamino household. Kurama stopped in front of the door. "Why don't you come in this way?" The fox asked teasingly. "Hn." Hiei replied and disappeared, Kurama chuckled and went in the 'ningen way'. He greeted his mother and talked to her for a while and went up to his room. 

He found his precious Koorime in his bed asleep. He smiled and walked over to the bed, he stripped down to his boxers and white undershirt and lay down on the bed and snuggled with Hiei. Hiei stirred and moved closer to him until he was pressed up against his chest. Kurama gave a sigh of contentment and fell asleep.

*^^*

Kurama woke up when he heard the phone ringing on his bedside table. Shattering his peaceful slumber. Hiei, who just heard the annoying ringing, started to stir. "Shhh…go back to sleep" He patted the fire demon on the rear and picked up the phone. 

There was a long pause. "Okay" Kurama said and hung up. Hiei was now awake and blinked his ruby eyes at him. "Who was that?" he asked. "Oh, Koenma said that we should go to his office tomorrow. *Yawn* he said that there's a mission we have to take care off…" Kurama snuggled up to Hiei. "Ai shitteru koibito…" He whispered just before he fell asleep. "Hn." Hiei sighed and fell asleep.

*^^*

They arrived at Koenma's office the next morning. Koenma was stamping file after file while they were waiting for Yuusuke and Kuwabara to arrive. Kurama was sitting in a chair, reading a book while Hiei was sitting on a chair beside him and polishing his katana.

Koenma looked up a moment and looked around the room. "They still aren't here yet?" He asked impatiently. At that moment, Kuwabara and Yuusuke burst through the door. They stammered apologies and sat down on the remaining chairs. Koenma stood up in his chair and looked intently at them.

"There have been a series of killings in the Ningenkai and the way she kills is very different from other demons, I'm sure some of you have heard of it" Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama nodded and a blue oni came in and started to give each tantei a copy of the demons profile. "She kills the victim first then cuts they're tongues out." (I can be a little dark now and then ^_^) Kurama opened his own file and stared at the picture. 

The woman had very long, flowing red hair a little lighter than his and it was braided and just reached her knees. She had light brown skin that almost matched up to his. The redhead flinched when he saw her eyes, it was blue and they were so cold that it looked like it was made of ice. He read her profile and learned that her name was Misami. He heard Hiei emit a gasp and he turned to his lover.

Hiei stood up and was staring at the file he could have almost burned through it. He tentatively reached out a hand and touched it with Hiei's. "Hiei, Daijoubo?" The fire demon heard Kurama's voice and shook his head to clear it. "Hn. Daijoubo" Kurama gave his hand a soft squeeze and took back his hand.

Koenma had seen the exchange and walked to the front of his desk. "Do you know her Hiei?" Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked up to listen. Hiei nodded. "She was…an old friend" "Aah…" Koenma nodded and tapped his chin with his finger. "Do you know anything that might point out were we could find her?" Hiei shook his head. "Nothing, I didn't know her long" He said then sat down again.

After a few more questions with Hiei saying that he didn't know anything about her. The foursome had just gone through the gate and went to the easiest way to look for her. A skyscraper so Hiei could search for her using his Jagan. They reached the nearest one and went up, with Hiei-of course-refusing to use the elevator. 

They reached the top and Hiei uncovered his jagan to search for her, it was much more easier because he knew her ki signature. He felt a trace of her ki and pointed to it. "There" Kurama followed his finger and saw were it was pointing; it was in a popular restaurant that High school students went to. He squinted his eyes a little to clear it and then she saw her.

Misami was walking towards a dark alley and she was wearing ningen clothes. She was immediately noticed because of her fiery red hair "Lets go!" Yuusuke called out and he, Kuwabara and Kurama ran down while Hiei flitted to where she was.

Kurama, Yuusuke and Kuwabara made it to the alley just in time to see Hiei start a sword fight with the female youkai. Kurama could barely see what was happening because of the tremendous speed the two fighters were showing. He instantly took out his rose whip when he saw Hiei fall down onto the cement floor. He cracked his whip threateningly and charged the youkai. Kuwabara and Yuusuke were already taking turns in fighting the woman when Kuwabara was hit and he fell down too. Yuusuke moved away when Kurama charged with his whip, which Misami defended with her katana expertly, the youkai even had the guts to smirk at him in between charges. Kurama muttered a curse. This woman was fast! He could barely keep up with her. 

Misami had hit his forearm and he backed away just in time not to get beheaded. He back flipped and landed next to Hiei, he looked down. The fire demon was still unconscious. Kurama's green eyes flashed golden and charged again. Misami was surprised and was it by his whip and she was sailed a few meters away.

She planted her feet on the ground to slow her down and glared at him. "Kisama!" She blurred from sight and reappeared in front of him, he immediately used his whip as a shield and avoided the blow. 

Both of them heard a grunt and turned to see Hiei sit up and rub the side of his head where he was hit before. Kurama quickly ran over to him and began to rub Hiei's injury, Misami saw the concern in the fox's eyes and jealousy began to creep up her throat again. "Hiei, you didn't tell him did you?" She said in a confident voice. Kurama's head snapped up to meet her challenging gaze, while Hiei was glaring at her. Misami chuckled, Kuwabara and Yuusuke stopped to listen. "Poor, poor youko, you don't know anything about Hiei" She taunted and Kurama stood up. "Urusai!" He spat out angrily, "What do you know about him? You don't know him" 

"Oh, I do know everything about him, do you know why?" She said. She smirked before she continued. "Because I was Hiei's former lover"

*^^*

Please review!!


	4. Misami

Forgotten

Part 4: Misami

By: Sano

Disclaimer: Usual YYH disclaimer. Misami belongs to me.

Note: This fic is yaoi so if you don't like M/M couples don't read this.

*^^*

Kurama felt his heart being torn in two, Hiei's former lover? How could that be? He masked his hurt and fixed a hateful gaze on her. "You're lying!" He protested. Misami chuckled. "You wish. Why do you think that Hiei wouldn't have one before you? Do you find him so ugly that you-" Kurama cut her off, "that's not it." They glared at each other, they were pulled out from they're staring contest when they heard the crack of knuckles and both turned to see Yuusuke with a challenging gleam in his eyes.

"Can you get to that matter later? You-" He pointed a finger at Misami. "Are arrested by Reikai laws, if you won't surrender, we'll have to arrest you by force" His fist began to glow blue with his ki and he grinned. Kuwabara was now standing and formed a reiken. He placed a hand over his chest. "I, Kazuma Kuwabara. Will defeat you and kill you with my bare hands!" He started to run to her when Hiei suddenly appeared in front of him and tripped him with his foot [1]. The carrot-top fell flat on his face and Hiei would've chuckled at him if the situation weren't so crucial.

He blurred and reappeared in front of Misami with his katana poised under her throat, she gave out a choked noise in surprise. She remained still; she knew Hiei could kill her in an instant. The koorime gave her an evil smile. "Just come with us and I won't kill you," He snarled at her. 

The female youkai didn't even flinch when the blade drew a line of blood on her throat. "You said you would wait for me, why didn't you?" 

"Hn." He set down his katana and his bandaged arm began to smoke. "Guess I'll have to kill you" He punched in her direction and she avoided it by jumping away, she landed on a wall. "You know Hiei, I knew you were going to get a new lover. But it really surprised me when you picked someone that looked like me." She laughed and it made Hiei stop in his tracks.

Kurama's eyes narrowed. That little bitch! First, she waltzed right in Hiei's life and tries to take him away, now she even mocks him?!?

His eyes flashed golden as he watched them and finally noticed that they looked so much alike that they could be twins. His heart squeezed with hurt; did Hiei really love him because she looked like Misami? He pushed that thought aside; they were here in Reikai business. He'll have to ask Hiei later. 

Misami gave out a squeak when vines suddenly shot out behind her and wrapped around her body, thus rending her immobile and almost cutting off her air supply. Her gaze snapped to Kurama. The youko was smirking in glee. _Laugh all you want youko, but someday, I'll have Hiei._ She thought. She gave out a growl gathered up some of her ki.

Yuusuke watched in amazement as the female youkai glowed red, then, number of bombs began to appear all around her and blasted the vines into oblivion. _That kinda' looks familiar…_He though and grinned and redid his fists. The real fight was about to begin. He charged with his fists glowing blue with his ki and started a punching match with the youkai. He aimed for a punch in her stomach but she blurred away in the last second and he was punching air. He held up his arm just in time to block her hand, which was aiming for the back of his neck. He jumped away and let Kuwabara run to her with his Reiken blazing brightly.

Yuusuke rubbed the back of his neck unconsciously. That youkai was fast. It may take some hard work to beat her. 

He sighed and held up his index finger to get ready for Rei gun. 

*^^*

Kurama and Hiei walked dejectedly to Kurama's home. They haven't been able to catch Misami. She escaped. He stole a glance at Hiei. They haven't spoken a word to each other since they're confrontation with Misami. 

Kurama sighed inwardly; he was hurt that Hiei hadn't told him that he had a former lover. He hadn't told him any of his past lovers, but he knew that the fire demon already knows about his past life. They reached the house; Kurama walked to the front door and turned to Hiei. The Jaganshi was looking at the ground and disappeared from sight.

The fox sighed and walked in. He greeted his mother and climbed up the stairs. He reached his room and opened the door. He saw Hiei in his bed, asleep. 

How ironic. This was the exact same thing that happened yesterday, but yesterday the air was comfortable and friendly. But now, the air was so full of tension that you could have cut it with a knife. He realized how tired he was, so much has happened in one day. It was Saturday so he could think about homework later. He decided to take a shower; maybe it could clear his thoughts a little. 

Hiei cracked open an eye. He heard the shower coming on. He sighed and rolled over so he was facing the wall. He rubbed his temples to banish a pounding headache. 

Why did she come back? What was her reason? And how did she get to be so powerful in a matter of years? She was almost an S-class demon. I thought she was dead. These thoughts were running through his head when Kurama came out of the bathroom. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He felt the redhead's presence behind him and gave out a snore to punctuate that he was asleep.

Kurama wasn't fooled and crossed his arms in front of his bare chest. "I know your awake Hiei. Tell me, whose Misami and what is she to you?" 

Hiei remained lying down on the bed. "Nothing. And don't bother me, I'm sleeping." He replied. "No!" Kurama protested and grabbed the pillow from Hiei's grasp. The fire demon sat up with a growl. "Did you love me because I looked like her Hiei?" He asked, Hiei could here the hurt in his voice and restrained himself from wincing because he was the cause of Kuramas' pain. 

He remained silent and cast his eyes to the floor. He didn't want to tell him that before, Misami was very special to him, he lived for her, but he found Kurama and found the solace he was looking for in his arms. She wasn't the same Misami he knew ten years ago. She was different. Her eyes were cold and full of hate. She didn't even look like the same youkai he loved a decade ago.

Kurama misinterpreted his silence and turned around so he wouldn't see Hiei's face. He could feel his eyes filling up with tears. He wouldn't give Hiei the satisfaction of seeing him cry. "So that's the real reason ne?" He said in a choked whisper.

Hiei stood up and started to protest. "That's not it fox" he tried to grab hold of Kuramas' hand but the youko shook him off and turned around to face him. "Then what Hiei? Who is she? How much does she know about you?" He stared at him, his emerald green eyes burning with hurt and jealousy. 

Hiei turned away from that piercing gaze. "I can't," He said. Kurama grabbed him and turned him around to face him. "Why?" Hiei slapped his hands away. "None of your business fox." Then he perched on the window, with one last glance at Kurama. He flitted off into the night.

"Hiei…" Kurama choked out and ran to the window. "Hiei!" He couldn't find him. He sank down on the bed and sobbed.

*^^*

[1] In the YYH movie, Hiei tripped Kuwabara with his foot. It was really funny and I just had to add it here.

I can't believe I made Kurama cry!! Please review!!


	5. Hiei's story

Forgotten

Part 5: Hiei's Story

By: Sano

Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot, Fuji TV, Shueisha and all the other people who made this anime own YYH. Misami and Lita belong to me.

Note: This fic is yaoi so if that sickens you don't read this.

*^^*

"No!! Stay away!!" 

Lita desperately tried to run away from the dark figure that was threatening to kill her. She looked around for an escape route and found a dark alley. She turned the corner and found herself in a dead end.

She gave out a scared whimper. She was so scared that she was shaking from head to toe. She looked over her shoulder and found the shadow of the dark figure come closer. She ran to a barrel in the corner and jumped inside without thinking that she was going to be found whatever she did.

Steps echoed throughout the dark alley as the dark figure came closer to the barrel. Lita slapped a hand on her mouth in an attempt to keep quiet. She gritted her teeth together when the door of the barrel was being eased open and she pressed herself against the barrel wall. A cold hand brushed against her cheek and grabbed the front of her shirt and easily lifted her out of the barrel.

The figure lifted her until they were eye to eye and Lita winced in fear at what she saw. Her brown eyes met blue ones that were filled with hatred and looked as if they were made of ice. She cried out when the hand on her shirt grasped her neck and was slowly cutting off her air supply.

She clawed at the hand helplessly. "Who are you and what do you want?" She croaked out fearfully. The figure laughed menacingly and it chilled Lita to the bone. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Misami and you don't know me. But I need to do this so I could get Hiei" With one last sneer, she threw the girl across the alley and she hit the wall. She looked up with fear visible in her eyes and she didn't even have the time to scream when Misami touched her chest and her chest exploded in a spray of blood, killing her immediately. Surrounding her in a pool of her own blood.

_Yes…it was just a matter of time…_ Misami thought and used her fingers to write something on the wall with the girl's blood. She looked at her writing with satisfaction and vanished into thin air.

*^^*

Hiei stopped outside the gate to the Reikai. Koenma had called another meeting to discuss plans on how to catch Misami and Kurama was probably there now. He sighed. He hadn't meant to hurt the fox last night. He spoke without thinking and he regretted what he said.

It's just that…he didn't want to talk about Misami. After he was thrown out of the floating island of the Koorime he roamed the Makai alone for Kami-sama knows how long. And then bandits who taught him how to steal found him; they abused him and raped him more times than he could remember. He felt cold as the memories flooded back. He could still feel the cold fingers brushing across his cheek and body. 

He sighed forlornly. And after they had no use to him anymore. They beat him mercilessly and been left to die on a swamp. Misami had found him and healed him. Hiei immediately felt comfortable with her and naturally they became lovers. 

They were together for such a long time that Hiei marveled at the love they shared and considered spending the rest of his life with her until one day…. He came home after getting food. He just found the house empty, all her belongings were gone and there wasn't any trace to where she went. He felt so empty that day. So heart-broken and utterly devastated that he didn't even have the strength to cry…like he wanted to die…

But the past was the past. With a sigh, the fire demon stepped through the gate.

*^^*

Yatta!! Got another part finished!! Its short ne? 

Please review!!


	6. A Threat

Forgotten

Part 6: A Threat

By: Sano

Disclaimer: YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot and all the other people who isn't me ^_^.

Note: YAOI. Don't like two guys liking each other more than friends? Don't read this.

*^^*

Kurama tried to make eye contact with the fire demon across the room. The two demon's were seated in Koenma's office and were waiting-as usual-for Yuusuke and Kuwabara to arrive. He sighed internally. So far, he had attempted to make conversation with Hiei four times. And failed miserably. 

He felt empty inside. Hiei's been ignoring him since they got here and he hasn't even said more than two words to him. How he just wanted to grab the fire demon across from him and hug and kiss him until he couldn't breathe.

His blood boiled with anger. Everything was just going fine before Misami came back. But still. He still wanted to know why Hiei didn't want to talk to her. And it incredibly bothered him that they looked alike. Why did she come back? What was her history with Hiei? And why did Hiei feel uncomfortable when Kurama asked about her?

He stopped in his train of thought when Yuusuke and Kuwabara burst into the room again uttering apologies. Kurama reeled back. Was this whole week filled with de ja vu's? He thought ironically and turned to Koenma as the small prince of death began to talk.

After ordering them to check out a crime scene in the city. The tantei's were now walking towards Sonaki city. Yuusuke and Kuwabara slightly ahead talking about the latest sports news. They stopped outside the scene of the crime and peered inside. A single uniformed officer was standing in guard in front of some police yellow tape.

"How are we gonna get in?" Yuusuke said. Kuwabara placed a hand under his chin. Deep in thought, "We have to get someone who could leer the officer away. A girl who could distract him with beautiful looks and…" The carrot-top trailed off and both him and Yuusuke turned to Kurama who was waving his hands in protest.

"Oh no…I won't do it!" Kurama protested. It was bad enough that his face looked so feminine that he was mistaken for a girl ever since he was a child. It was worst that he had to play one. 

"Please Kurama. You're the only one who looks like a girl and your beautiful enough to distract him." Kuwabara pleaded. Yuusuke nodded. 

Kurama sighed and turned to look at the fire demon. For once, they're eyes met and the redhead pleaded with his eyes to help him out of this situation.

"Hn. You the only one who could do this." He replied and Kurama's heart sank. He had thought Hiei would help him but he just ignored him. 

He masked his hurt and turned to the two boys. "Okay. But you guys owe me a lot." He sighed and rolled his shoulders. Like he was going to do something drastic. But in this situation, maybe he was. 

Yuusuke and Kuwabara could hardly contain they're giggles when the officer went bright red after Kurama was finished talking with him. Even Hiei had an amused smile on his face. They saw the officer run off and the redhead walked to them with a triumphant smile on his face.

Yuusuke grinned and held up the yellow tape so they can pass. They saw a body covered in a white sheet and Kuwabara stifled a gasp as he saw the pool of blood surrounding the body.

"Oi! Look at this!" Yuusuke gestured them closer. "Look. There's something written here. But I can't understand it…" Hiei stayed back as Kurama stepped closer.

The youko emitted a gasp. Written on the wall with blood in Makai writing were the words:

"Hiei is mine and those who dare to steal him will die." 

*^^*

Bwahahahahaha!! Gradually, the story is getting dumber. 

Please review!!


	7. Together

Forgotten

Part 7: Together 

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimers apply.

Note: This fic is yaoi. So if you don't like that I suggest you don't read this.

*^^*

Hiei sat on a tree on a park. Overlooking all the ningens going around they're business.

He immediately left after finding out that the killer was Misami. They could feel her ki signature in the crime scene. 

He sighed. There were still so many questions circling in his head on why Misami returned. He ripped off a piece of bark from the tree. If only Koenma hadn't given them this assignment. He could still remember the way Kurama green gems filled with hurt after knowing that he had a former lover. 

He didn't understand why the fox would. Hiei knew that before Kurama became a ningen, he was free and had countless lovers. When he accepted his kinship with Kurama. He had to bear the thought that there were many more creatures before him. But it didn't bother him. He trusted and loved Kurama too much to let that get in the way.

The Jaganshi was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a head with red hair and green eyes climb up the tree and sat on the branch next to him. 

"Hiei…" Kurama called out uncertainly. 

The fire demon almost jumped when he heard Kurama's voice. His hand reaching for the hilt of his katana immediately, he gave the youko a glare before sitting back again comfortably. "Hn. Your lucky I didn't cut your head off"

Kurama sighed and took one of Hiei's hands. He caressed the calluses lovingly and kissed his palm before raising his eyes to meet Hiei's slightly widened ones. 

"I'm sorry that I asked you about Misami…I didn't mean to force you…" He trailed off. And took a deep breath before continuing. "It's just that…-" He dropped his eyes to their hands. His soft and elegant one and Hiei's small and callused one. "-…I was jealous." There. He said it. 

He looked up and met Hiei's gaze and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Koi. I promise I won't bother you again. I'll wait until your ready to talk to me." Hearing no reaction from Hiei. He started to climb down but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Hiei gave him a smile. It told Kurama that he had forgiven him. He felt as if an unbearable weight was lifted from his shoulders and he felt himself smiling back. "Is anyone sitting there?" He pointed on a space on the branch Hiei was sitting on. Hiei 'hned' and shrugged. 

Kurama took it as a yes and scooted over to the branch. Hiei's back was to him so he just wrapped his arms around the fire demon's shoulders in a hug and kissed the back of his neck. "Ai shitteru Koibito…" He whispered and pulled the youkai closer.

*^^*

Kurama smiled to himself in satisfaction as he played with Hiei's spiky black hair. 

After spending a romantic afternoon on a tree in the park. The two demons retired to Kurama's home where they got reacquainted. The moonlight streamed through the window as the fire demon curled up to Kurama's chest.

The fox sighed happily and kissed Hiei on his forehead over the warded jagan. Hiei's eyes fluttered open at the warm contact. "Hn?"

"Oh nothing Koibito. I'm just happy," He replied. "Arigato for forgiving me Koibito." He took a hold of one of Hiei's hands and kissed his palm again, he looked up and gave his fire demon a smile.

"Hn." Was all Hiei said before Kurama kissed him softly and settled at the crook of his neck. Hiei sighed contentedly and settled himself more comfortably in Kurama's arms before falling asleep. 

*^^*

This is such a crappy chapter!! I just had to get the two of them back together before I continue this plot *grin*. This has so much sap that even I amaze myself at the amount of sap I can write. 

Please review!!


	8. Vision of a dream

Forgotten

Part 8: Vision of a dream

By: Sano

Usual YYH disclaimer

Note: This fic is yaoi so if-wait a minute. I've been warning you people for many times now. You wouldn't be reading the first 7 chapters if you didn't like yaoi ne? Thanks to all the people who have been giving me feedback. Its what keeps me writing, arigato minna-san!!

*^^*

Hiei tried to make as less noise as possible as he pulled on his cloak. He didn't want to wake Kurama up. The fox would pester him into not going until he gave up. 

He finished putting on his boots and walked over to the sleeping redhead as quietly as he could. He placed a quick kiss on the youko's forehead before picking up his katana off the side of the bed and darting out the window.  

Hiei went to the park where he and the fox spent they're time before and stopped in the same tree. He looked around. After he made sure that the park was deserted, he jumped down from the tree and started to make a series of kata's (I don't really know what that is but I know it has something to do with physical training. If anyone knows can you tell me?). 

He was training for half an hour already when he felt a rush of ki that immediately made him crouch down into a defensive stance. Misami was here. His ruby-eyes darted around the park, searching for any sign of the redheaded youkai. 

He was having a hard time finding her presence. She had managed to scatter her ki so it would confuse him and would be impossible for him to detect her. 

"K'so…" Hiei muttered. It would be impossible for him to defend himself if she attacks. He took of the ward off his Jagan. The Jagan opened and glowed purple. He cursed again. He couldn't find her. Her ki was so scattered that it was preventing the jagan to search clearly. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he whirled around, his katana slicing air as Misami neatly avoided the attack. 

Misami jumped a few feet away and landed gracefully. She mock-pouted and shook a finger at him. "You shouldn't attack me Hiei-koi. That's not the way to treat your lover." 

"Urusai!" Hiei bit out before charging forward with his katana. 

His form was merely a black blur but Misami evaded each of them at ease. Hiei struck again and his eyes widened when she caught the blade between her hands. She smirked at him. "Are you surprised that I grew this strong Hiei-koi?" She said. Then in a blink of an eye, Her hand aimed a blow at the back of Hiei's neck. 

The fire demon, too shocked at the moment was rendered unconscious and fell on the green grass.

*^^*

"Hiei!!" Kurama called out. He'd been looking for Hiei in this forest for hours now; it was covered with white mist so it was difficult to find his youkai lover. Hiei was nowhere to be seen.

"Hiei!!" He called out again. Suddenly, he his eyes caught something dark moving against the mist. 

The fog seemed to disappear as the dark figure came closer. Kurama sighed in relief as the fog revealed his spiky-haired lover walking towards him.

He ran over to Hiei and wrapped his arms around his beloved youkai. "Hiei…where were you? I've been looking all over you," He said as he checked the youkai for injuries. He found none and he almost sagged against Hiei in relief. 

The fire demon placed his hands on Kurama's shoulders and pushed the fox away. Kurama cried in surprise and landed on the grass on his behind.

"Hiei…?" He asked in a hurt tone.

"Hn. Go away fox. I don't need you anymore" He said in a clipped tone.

Kurama stared at Hiei. His heart felt like it was being torn in two. "Nani?" He croaked out in a feeble whisper. 

"Hn. Stupid fox. You didn't think I would keep you as a mate did you? Hn. Baka kitsune." 

Kurama could feel tears stinging at the back of his eyelids. He blinked them back. "Why? Did I do anything wrong? I-" 

"Hiei!" A voice cut in on their argument. Another figure appeared next to Hiei and Kurama gritted his teeth.

It was Misami. The blue-eyed youkai stepped closer to Hiei and wrapped an arm around the Jaganshi's shoulders. Her blue eyes turned to Kurama and she smirked. 

"I see your just telling him." She said and kissed Hiei neck. 

Kurama's eyes narrowed at someone else touching his koibito. But inside he felt the feeling of dread squeezing his chest so much that he felt like it might burst. He turned his gaze to Hiei, who was doing nothing to repel the youkai bitch that was crawling all over him.

"Hn." Hiei replied and covered Misami's hand on his shoulder with his own.

Kurama cringed at the gesture. "Why Hiei?" He whispered fearfully.

"You were a good friend kitsune, but I just don't need you anymore." The bandages on his arm disintegrated as he burned it with his ki. 

"JAO-"

"Why Hiei!"

"ENSATSU-'

"Hiei!!"

"KOKURYUHAA!!"

Tears fell from Kurama's eyes as the dragon reared closer. "Itooshi…" He whispered. "HIEI!!!!!!"

*^^*

"Hiei!" Kurama gasped as he shot up in bed. He was covered in a cold sweat. He took note that the Jaganshi was gone and heaved a weary smile. He curled up into a ball. He took deep breaths. _Calm down. It was just a dream. _But it was a painfully vivid one.

He could still remember Hiei looking at him with hatred in his eyes in the dream as he pushed him away. 

He grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around his shaking body. He tried to blink back tears. But it was no use, crystalline tears trailed down his flawless cheeks. _Would you do that to me Hiei? _He shuddered and cried himself to sleep.

*^^*

Bwahahahahahaha!!! Finished another chapter! Finished another chapter!! *Dances around the room and reads the chapter again* Hmm… Kurama's one of my faves but I torture him so much ne? Have to make him cry because I don't want to make Hiei cry *shrug*. 

Please review!!


	9. Trapped

Forgotten

Part 9: Trapped

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Don't have to repeat it ne?

*^^*

Hiei's eyes opened and met black.

He blinked a few times and moved his arm to his face and discovered he was tied to a chair, with wards wrapped around his arms and legs. 

He suppressed a groan when he felt pain at the back of his neck. Memories flashed through his head and cursed under his breath. He should never have let his defenses down. 

His eyes finally adjusted to the light and he surveyed the room. He could make out a cot at the corner of the room with a small-unlit lamp beside it. There was a small window at the other side, allowing a small portion of moonlight into the room. 

There was a door across from him with spell wards covering it. Making any chance of escape impossible. He tugged on the ropes that bound him and winced when the tight rope slightly burned his skin. 

He tugged at the rope hopelessly for a few moments when the door suddenly swung opened and flooded the room with light.

He closed his eyes as the light irritated his eyes. He heard footsteps coming closer and his captor grabbed his chin and forced it upwards. A menacing growl escaped his throat as he bared his fangs at his captor. 

Hiei forced his eyes open and he's ruby-eyes met Misami's ice blue ones. "Kisama!" He spat at her. 

Misami's mouth turned down into a frown as he traced Hiei's jaw with her finger. Hiei resisted the urge to bite her finger, biting wasn't his style-and settled for a death glare.

"You know, I shouldn't have left you. We could have been happy together ne?" She inquired. 

"Yeah. We could have been living on our own while I wrote you love poems and serenaded you all our lives." Hiei replied sarcastically. 

"Humph!" Misami pouted, and as quick as lightning, stole a kiss from Hiei.

Hiei snarled at her in anger and his eyes grew dark. "Go to hell!!" He shouted at her. She giggled and moved closer to him until they were only a foot apart.

"Oh no, my dear Hiei-koi. I won't. Because were going to spend the rest of our lives together." She crooned and touched her palm to Hiei's forehead.

Hiei's eyes visibly narrowed at the hand and he suddenly felt a slight irritation in his forehead. "What are you doing?" He asked warningly. Misami ignored him as her palm glowed red with her ki. 

The pain grew and Hiei gritted his teeth in an effort not to moan in pain. He tried to open his jagan to block the pain but much to his dismay, his jagan was warded and rendered him immobile. 

He pain in his head engulfed him fully and he gave out an agonizingly painful scream before everything turned black. 

*^^*

Bwahahahahahaha!! Now I'm torturing Hiei!! I love these two so much I just loooooove to torture them. 

Please review!!


	10. The First attack

Forgotten

Part 10: The First Attack

Standard YYH disclaimer

*^^*

Kurama raked a hand through his red hair. 

It was night and the Reikai tantei's were in the Makai, well except Hiei. And they were making camp. Botan came to Yuusuke earlier that day and had some information on when Misami would be and they immediately went to the Makai. The sooner they find her, the sooner that this would be over.  

Kurama raked his hand through his hair again. He already sent mental messages to Hiei since noon and his koorime [1] still hasn't replied to him. He sighed. He was getting really worried. Hiei always replied to him after he sent him a message. 

"Oi, Kurama. If you keep raking your hair it might fall off" Kuwabara's voice broke into Kurama's train of thought. The carrot-top laughed at his own joke and in no time was choking himself to death with laughter. 

Kurama ignored it with a "Hn" that sounded a lot like Hiei's and stared at the fire he built earlier. 

Yuusuke and Kuwabara stared at the sad redhead and looked at each other.

Yuusuke leaned close to Kuwabara's ear. "Do you think he's worried about Hiei?" Yuusuke whispered.

"WHAT?! Kurama worried about that little shri-mphhh!!" Yuusuke clamped a hand to Kuwabara's big mouth. 

"Shut up, Baka! [2] Kurama might hear you!" The raven-haired teen hissed at Kuwabara. Kuwabara's muffled voice quieted down and Yuusuke released him. Yuusuke grimaced at his hand and wiped it on Kuwabara's shirt. "Iya!! You've got your drool all over it!!" 

When his hand was finally free of Kuwabara's drool (eeeeeeewwwww!!!). Kurama had fallen asleep on a bed he made out of his plants. 

Kuwabara took note of Kurama's tired face and scowled. "Does Kurama really care about that shrimp Hiei?" He pondered out loud, but not loud enough to wake Kurama up. 

Yuusuke nodded and placed a hand on his chin. "You know, he did sound really jealous when he knew that Hiei had a former lover. Hmm…"

Kuwabara's jaw dropped open. "Nani?! [3] You mean, someone actually cared about Hiei?!" He asked disbelievingly in that incredibly irritating voice of his (yeah! Its incredibly high-pitched!!). 

"baka! Didn't you hear what Misami said when we fought her?" Kuwabara shrugged and Yuusuke sighed at his friend's stupidity. 

"And sometimes Kurama hugs Hiei!" Yuusuke put in. Sometimes Kurama hugs Hiei and the fire demon would blush but he wouldn't pull away. 

"Does this mean…They're lovers?! They hug, kiss, and cuddle and- "Kuwabara gasped "And maybe…more!! Yuusuke glanced at Kurama, then Kuwabara. The carrot top met Yuusuke's eyes. And both shrieked. 

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeewww!!!" 

*^^*

Sunlight filled the Tantei's camp as Kurama's eyes flew open and revealed his emerald green gems hazy with sleep. 

He placed a hand over his eyes to keep the sunlight getting into his eyes. It dawned on him that they were in a mission, and with a groan, Kurama sat up and blinked at their camp. 

Yuusuke was sleeping on a blue sleeping bag he brought with him, and he was snoring. Kuwabara had an identical one only in red and he was snoring like Yuusuke but his tongue was lolling out of his mouth. 

The youko chuckled heartedly at his friends and got out of his plant bed. He stretched his arms up above his head and yawned. He heard the sound of water nearby-a meter or so- and decided to take a bath. 

Kurama arrived at the lake and looked around in satisfaction. He stripped his clothes and sank into the water. He sighed contentedly and took a seed out of his hair. He infused a bit of youki into it and the plan grew. It finished growing and Kurama smiled. The plant kinda' looked like sunflower only it was purple and it had a big opening at the center. 

The flower dripped some liquid from the opening and Kurama used it on his hair and created a rich lather, like shampoo. The fox sank into the water until his face was the only thing to be seen. 

_Hiei, where are you? _Kurama thought. He unbelievably missed his little Jaganshi and worried about him too. His throat tightened at the thought that maybe Misami had finally succeeded in taking Hiei away from him. He expelled the though and sighed. 

He finished his bath and was just finishing in buttoning up his shirt when and unfamiliar ki registered on his senses. 

Kurama moved his head away just as a blade whizzed past him. He jumped away and landed gracefully a few feet away. He heard his attacker curse in Makai language that definitely belonged to a male because of its low tenor and he's little mouth turned up into a smirk. 

The youkai turned to him with a death glare and Kurama took note of its appearance. The youkai had dark green skin that was full of scales. He had a snake-like tongue that hissed when he sneered at Kurama, and he was only armed with a blade. And from what the fox knew, the youkai was only a lowly B-class. 

"Kisama! [4]" The youkai shouted in the same language and charged again. Kurama was quite impressed. The youkai had fast sword skills but not fast enough to hurt Kurama. 

Kurama picked a seed from his vast collection and took it out of his hair. The youkai didn't notice it and his sword whistled in the wind as he attacked Kurama with swipes that could be deadly if the fox were hit. 

Kurama aimed a punch at the youkai's chest; the youkai was too slow so he was hit and he slid a few feet away. His chest was bleeding and he touched the purplish blood coming out of it. The youkai looked up at Kurama and scowled darkly. "Omae…[5]" He muttered. "Shine!![6]" he shouted and righted his sword again. 

"Oh, I think not" Kurama said and suffused some youki into the seed. With one last scream, plants burst out of the youkai's chest and devoured the unfortunate youkai. The creature was completely devoured and Kurama coaxed the plant into a seed again.  

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It took a lot out of him to kill, even if the person-or youkai-was trying to kill him. Only one name came into his mind that was trying to kill him. Misami. He sighed again and walked back to camp. Catching small animals that could be eaten on the way. 

He arrived at their camp and saw that Yuusuke and Kuwabara were already awake. Kuwabara stood up from where he was sitting on a log and yawned. "We thought you deserted us, seeing Hiei maybe?" Kuwabara said.

"Yeah! Were you ditching us for him?" Yuusuke joined in. They were about to crack some more jokes when they saw the intense look in Kurama's eyes and stopped. 

Kurama threw the animals that were breakfast on the log Kuwabara was sitting on before and fixed them with his eyes. "Misami is trying to kill us. One of her men attacked me while I was taking a bath earlier."

"Figures." Yuusuke remarked. "We'll just have to find her sooner. Where is Hiei when you need him?" Yuusuke grumbled. 

"We don't need that shrimp! I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will find that Misami and beat her with a single punch!!" Kuwabara punctuated his point by pumping his fist into the air. 

Kurama rolled his eyes good-naturedly at his fellow tantei's that were brawling and combed his hair with his fingers. _Yeah. Soon._

*^^*

Bwahahahahahahaha!!!! Finished another one! Okay, some notes:

[1] Koorime-a race of ice demons, since Hiei is half, I like calling him koorime

[2] Baka-This means 'Idiot' and I think it really suits Kuwabara well don't you think?

[3] Nani-This means 'what'.

[4] Kisama-From what I know this means 'bastard' some people say that its another rough saying of 'you'. 

[5] Omae-This means 'you', only a little rough. 

[8] Shine-from what I know, this means 'die' so correct me if I'm wrong. 

Okay, I put in some notes because not everyone can understand some Japanese words so I made a little glossary-okay tiny glossary ^_^-Sorry to make this chapter a little long, I just couldn't stop writing. As usual, C & C's at marga_yaoi@hotmail.com. 


	11. Chance of meeting

Forgotten  
Part 11: Chance of meeting  
By: Sano  
YYH doesn't belong to me and never will. So anyone who sue's me won't get   
anything but trash.  
Note: Sorry for the long wait I don't have my comp yet and I just burrowed   
this one, so gomen for making all my loyal fans wait *gets hit by a mallet   
out of nowhere* Okay, here's the next part. Oh, and someone asked me if   
Misami has a special place in my heart. Actually...no. I don't even know why   
I created her!! She's rude, obnoxious and she hurt Hiei-chan.  
  
*^^*  
  
An insistent ringing filled the air.  
  
"Aaaaahh!!" Yuusuke's eyes shot open and he sat up from his place in his   
sleeping bag. Kuwabara shot up also with his reiken blazing brightly againts   
the usual Makai morning fog that was quickly filling up they're latest camp.  
  
"What's that?!" Kuwabara exclaimed as the ringing continued.  
  
Kurama smiled sheepishly and held up a cellphone. "Sorry." He answered it   
and immediately his face lit up with a smile.  
  
"Kaasan! How are you...I'm fine...uh hai..." Kurama continued talking.   
"Okay...you too...okay, Ja!" He clicked the phone shut and turned to his   
fellow tantei's.  
  
"Your really mommy's little boy, are you?" Yuusuke said with a grin to   
indicate he was just joking.  
  
Kurama grinned back and hoisted his overnight bag over his shoulder.  
  
Kuwabara and Yuusuke finished arranging they're stuff and the three tantei's   
started walking towards Misami's territory.  
  
They've been traveling for days now because Misami's territory was so far   
away. But they were nearing the end of their journey and by the time noon   
came they were standing outside the territory's borders.  
  
"So how do we get in?" Kuwabara pondered out loud.  
  
Yuusuke cracked his knuckles. "Why don't we just go right in?" He smirked.  
  
Kurama was about to voice out his oppinion when suddenly Kuwabara yelped.  
  
"Itai!" The carrot-top exclaimed as he pulled something from his neck. He   
held up a red dart-like object and showed it to his friends.  
  
Kurama picked it up and scrutinized it. "It has some kind of potion in   
it..." He looked up from his examination when Yuusuke yelped next.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Yuusuke held up the same dart-like object and   
handed it to Kurama.  
  
Kurama held the object under his nose and his eyes widened. "Wait! This   
is..." Too late. Yuusuke and Kuwabara had already fallen down onto the   
ground unconscious.  
  
Kurama's green-eyes darted around suspisciously. There was sleeping potion   
in the darts that can only be found in plants. They were so rare that even   
Kurama only had a couple or so seeds left.  
  
He felt a sharp pain in his arm and hel up the same object in dismay.  
  
Already the potion was taking it'e effect and his vision began to blur. He   
tried to blink the drowsiness away but it seemed to make him even more   
sleepy.  
  
He began to sway from side to side. He blinked once more. Was that his   
imagination or was there a black figure coming this way.  
  
The black figure came closer and he could make out a shape.  
  
Small stature...in a black cloak...black spiky hair...with a white starburst   
at the front. His memory was so fogged up that he couldn't think clearly.   
"Hiei..." Kurama murmured before he fell asleep on the ground.  
  
*^^*  
  
Now this part is short. Its just that I don't have much time and I really   
needed to get this out of my head before I explode. Thanks for all the   
people who gave me feedback.  
  
  



	12. Confusion

Forgotten  
Part 12: Confusion  
By: Sano  
Standard YYH disclaimer  
  
*^^*  
  
The dull sound of Hiei's feet hitting the floor rang through the  
dark hallway as the fire demon made his way towards the dungeons where  
the spirit detectives they captured before were held.  
  
He jingled the keys in his left hand and the whip Misami gave him  
in the other. Misami gave him the whip and said that he could have some  
fun and torture they're visitors.  
  
The fire demon thought about who he would visit and decided to go to  
the redhead. Misami gave him some info about the redhead and told him  
that it was Youko Kurama. Makai's most fearful thief.  
  
Hiei's mouth turned down into a frown as he pictured Kurama's face in  
his mind. He had been the one who brought the youko to his cell and he  
noticed that the youko seemed familiar to him. The crimson hair...the  
fair complexion...  
  
He shook his head. He didn't know him, this is the first time he saw  
Kurama. He even asked Misami about it. He could still hear her voice  
saying: "We've never met that damn youko before..."  
  
He reached the cell and jingled the key into the lock.  
  
*^^*  
  
Kurama's eyes shot open and immediately he was washed over with exhaus-  
tion.  
  
He looked around his surroundings and reality came crashing down that  
they were caught and he was now in a cell. He was warded too. He noted  
when he finally noticed that he was tied to a chair with wards on his  
arms and legs, even his hair had a ward tied around it. Whoever caught  
them must know them pretty well to have known that he could control  
plants through his hair.  
  
He tried to move and winced when the wards and rope burned againts his  
skin. He gave up and decided that he can't get away. The wards were  
slowly depleting his energy.  
  
He heard a key jingle into a lock and he snapped his gaze to the ward-  
covered door. Ready to meet his captor. His emerald eyes widened when  
his captor stepped into the room.  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama whispered unbelievingly. The fire demon took several  
steps towards the surprised youko and smirked.  
  
"I see your already awake. Hn. Saves time." Hiei cracked his whip angrily.  
  
Kurama stared at Hiei and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hiei  
was here to torture him? No! Hiei wouldn't do that to him. Would he?  
  
"Hiei...What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
The jaganshi remained silent and walked up to him. He took something  
out of his coat pocket and held it up Kurama's face.  
  
Kurama squinted at the ward and looked up at Hiei.  
  
Hiei quickly untied the ward on his hair and replaced it with the  
one he brought. "I couldn't risk you getting awa..." He trailed off  
when he locked his eyes with Kurama.  
  
Kurama's body moved automatically and his face inched closer to Hiei's  
closer...and closer...  
  
And captured Hiei's lips in a kiss.  
  
*^^*

Please review!!


	13. Painful answers *REVISED*

Forgotten

Part 13: Painful answers

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Sorry, but I just can't help it. The first one was so bad that I just had to revise it. Eien ni Kurama and Hiei!!!

*^^*

Hiei's crimson eyes widened as he felt the pressure of Kurama's lips descend on his. He ordered his body to move but it wouldn't listen.

He could feel his heart beating loudly against his ribs that he could swore that it could be heard over to the other side of the Makai.

All thoughts of Misami left his mind as realization dawned on him. He couldn't deny it, but the kiss felt…familiar, like he'd done this hundreds of times before.

His hand rose automatically and curled itself around Kurama's red mane. The tendrils felt so soft against his callused fingers like those of rose petals.

Both demons broke away when they were out of breath. Hiei took a few steps backward, his head still spinning from the intensity of the kiss and stared at the youko.

Kurama's cheeks were slightly flushed and his kiss-swollen lips shone out from his moonlit face. Hiei could feel his left eye twitching, a sign that he was nervous and confused.

Breathing heavily, Kurama stared at the Jaganshi with the same intensity. He licked his lips and had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Hiei didn't remember him; he lost his beloved youkai to a dirty bitch.

He bowed his head. "G-gomen…" He stammered, his eyes landed on the whip that Hiei dropped when Kurama kissed him. Hiei would never use a long-range weapon; he only wanted to use swords so he could fight his opponent fairly. No! He'd let Hiei remember.

Kurama snapped his gaze to Hiei. Emerald orbs met crimson ones. "No…I'm not sorry. I kissed you on purpose. Don't you see that? Don't you remember me Hiei?" 

Hiei's mind focused on one thing: The whip and Misami's order.

The koorime picked up the whip from the stone floor and turned to the fox. "Hn. Don't remember you. And no one ever touches me except Misami."

Kurama's eyes widened. He could feel the pain in his heart as Hiei spoke those words clearly. He couldn't contain himself and he could feel a lone tear make its way down his cheek.

Hiei's eyes followed the tear's path and his hand rose against his will again and brushed it away. The second he touched Kurama's cheek; his mind went into a whirl.

Images flashed before his eyes. Kurama…Kurama smiling…Kurama laughing at what Kuwabara said as he watched him from a tree nearby…Countless missions that almost got him killed.

The images stopped and Hiei dropped his hand. Stunned at what he saw. Suddenly, everything fell into place. A name popped into his head and he almost smiled. "Kitsune…?" He spoke. He caressed the fox's cheek.

The youko smiled and it seemed to light up the whole room. "Hai, Hiei…it's me…" He leaned into the caress.

Hiei took out his katana and went to Kurama's side, ready to slash the wards away. As he was ready to cut it away, pain shot through his head that made the katana fall to the floor.

"Daijoubo?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded in reply and picked the katana off the floor. When he had the katana in his hand, another shot of pain went through his head. He let go of the sword, clutched his head and closed his eyes. The pain was growing by every second. 

The koorime could hear Kurama's concerned cries as he spun around wildly, trying to make the pain go away. He wrenched open his eyes. His vision was blackening from the pain. He caught a glimpse of Kurama. The fox was crying. Crying for him. He couldn't take the pain anymore and everything went black.

*^^*

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted when Hiei fell down on the stone floor, obviously unconscious. "Hiei…" He called again, checking for any signs of movement. There wasn't any. He strained against the wards, ignoring the pain as the wards burned slightly through his tunic.

The heavy door suddenly opened and light filled the room. Kurama blinked as he saw two short figures and a tall slim one enter the room. 

The two short ones came forward with a stretcher and placed the unconscious youkai on it. "Where are you taking him?" Kurama demanded. The youkai's didn't listen and took Hiei out of the room and closed the heavy door behind them.

The tall figure walked closer to him. When the moonlight showed who the stranger was, Kurama felt his eyes narrow.

"Misami." The youko hissed. "What have you done with Hiei?" He demanded angrily.

"Before we start on that, I just want to say how good you were with convincing Hiei-koi." Misami's mouth turned up in a smirk. "Now I can see why the rumor says that youko's have really uncontrollable libido's." Misami gave out a cruel laugh.

The kitsune's eyes flashed golden. "So what if I do have an uncontrollable libido? At least I get my own mate. Unlike a certain someone who just takes one away and try to brainwash him."  Misami's eyes glared at him and Kurama couldn't help feeling a flash of triumph.

"Okay, enough chit chat. I'll tell you what I did to Hiei." She waved her in the air. "I used a mind-controlling spell and it really worked, but not enough. I was even surprised when he remembered you. You must love each other so much, ne?" 

Kurama remained silent.

"So, I just cast a stronger one. And-" Misami scooped up the discarded whip on the floor. "I believe I have some business to finish." She cracked the whip and it echoed throughout the room.

Kurama kept his face impassive. _This is going to hurt. _He thought. Misami tested the whip by hitting the kitsune on the thighs. Kurama bit his lip as pain reverbrated through his body. He wouldn't let the pain get to him. He wouldn't let Misami win. He would get Hiei back.

The whipping continued and each one echoed throughout the room.

*^^*

Please review!!


	14. Cruel intentions

Forgotten

Part 14: Cruel intentions

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Okay, so the subtitle is from a movie. I just can't think of a better title. Besides, *grins* I like the movie. Arigato for all the people who gave me feedback!! You encourage me to write.

*^^*

Kurama moved his arm a bit. "Ow." He winced as the wound pulled against the wards. His body was covered with bruises and cuts. He cursed softly under his breath as he remembered how controlling Misami's eyes looked as she hit him with the whip over and over. He felt like a bird trapped in a cage.

He shook his head, feeling the ward tied around his hair loosening. He'd been doing this for quite some time now. He knew that Hiei hadn't completely tied it and Misami hadn't noticed it either.

The ward finally loosened after his 6th shake and fell off his hair. The fox sighed in relief as he felt the youki flowing in his hair again. 

He scrutinized the stone door covered with wards. The door couldn't be opened from the inside; it had to be opened from the outside with a key. His youki began to rise as he a vine slithered its way out of his hair and cut off the wards and ropes off his arms and legs.

The youko leaned his head on wall, his red strands falling on his shoulders. Someone just had to open the door. Probably one of the guards to check up on him, he just had to wait then.

_Don't worry Hiei. I'm coming. _With a sigh, the youko waited.

*^^*

Hiei's eyes opened and revealed a blurry white surface.

"Huh?" He sat up, groaned and fell back again on the bed. His vision cleared and he took in the surroundings. 

He was in some kind of room were injuries were treated. Potions in different bottles lined the wall opposite him, while a shelf of books lined the wall on it left. There was a table of different tools used for operation beside him. 

A door opened and the youkai's head whipped around. Misami walked over to him, her braided hair swaying from side to side. Her lips turned up in a smile when she saw Hiei was awake.

"How are you feeling?" She asked gently as she played with the white starburst on Hiei's hair.

"Hn." He shrugged off her hand and faced away from her. He just had this feeling in his chest that he didn't want to be close to her.

Her smile lost a little of its gleam and Hiei couldn't help but feel a little satisfied. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He shook his head and winced when he felt pain shoot up his head.

"What happened?" He asked instead. He could remember walking to one of the prisoner's cells. The big stone door…his whip cracking angrily as he was starting to torture the prisoner… Big emerald eyes filled with longing and desire…Warm lips on-he stopped. Longing and desire? A kiss? What was happening to him? His memory was so blurry and he wasn't really sure what happened.

Misami's voice cut into his train of thought. "We found you in one of the prisoner's cells that I assigned you to torture, you were unconscious. The healers didn't know what happened. I finished the job for you, don't worry Hiei."

Hiei's eyes stared at her. Doubt filled them. Misami resisted the urge to run back to that fox and kill him painfully and settled for plastering a smile on her face. She laid the fire demon on the bed and stroked his black hair gently.

"Sleep, Koi. You need to rest." The fire demon closed his eyes and Misami dropped the smile, her face filling with rage._ Don't worry, Kurama. Your suffering will be over.   Because tonight, you will be expecting another visit from me, and maybe this time, it will be your last. _She stared at the sleeping fire demon, a sadistic smile forming on her lips. _Your mine now, Hiei, all mine._

*^^*

Bwahahahahahahaha!!! Finished another chapter!! Finished another chapter!! *Bounces around the room while waving the new chapter in the air* Whew! It took me so long to finish this. I'm enjoying writing "With you" too much. 

Please review!!


	15. Getaway

Forgotten

Part 13: Getaway

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Wow! It's been a long time since I wrote 'Forgotten' ne? I know how this is going to end; I just need to type it all. Enjoy the fic!

*^^*

Kurama's eyes snapped open when a hand tugged sharply on his hair, forcing his face upwards. The fox grunted when a face came into view.

"Don't you ever get tired of torturing me?" Kurama remarked sarcastically in the youkai's ugly face.

A malicious smile crossed the youkai's face and he sneered at the youko. "You know if you keep me *company*, maybe I'll let you go." He lifted up Kurama's chin.

"Ugh!" Kurama wrenched his face away from the youkai and snorted in disgust. Not if he was the last youkai in all of the three worlds. The thought made him shudder compulsively and it reminded him of his freed state. A smirk formed on Kurama's lips, a chuckle rising in his throat at the perfect opportunity.

The youkai grew nervous. Youki was definitely rising in here. Green light emanated from the beautiful youko and he took a few steps away. "No! I was kidding! Can we talk about this?" He pleaded when the fox took a rose out of his hair. 

Kurama stared at him calmly, but inside rage was burning fiercely. How dare this worthless creature think of him as a lowly youko who would do anything for freedom!?! The very thought made him want to laugh out loud! 

The youkai didn't even have time to scream when the whip struck and reduced him to bloody pieces. "Hn." A snort came out from Kurama that sounded very much like Hiei's and he took a ring of keys hanging from the youkai's belt and stepped out.

He shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight the moment he stepped out of the smelly cell. His eyes scrutinized every corner of the hallway in case of enemies. 

//Yuusuke! Kuwabara! Where are you two? I just got out of my cell. Tell me where you are! // Kurama mentally called to his two friends, he needed their help in case of a battle with Misami.

He continued down the hallway when a small voice spoke in his mind. 

// Oi, Kurama! Tasuketeeee!! It stinks in here! // Kuwabara's high-pitched voice spoke in his mind. Kurama rubbed his temples. His ears were ringing at the loudness of Kuwabara's voice.

// Where are you? // Kurama called out again. He looked around; maybe he can see a glimpse of Kuwabara in one of the doors. // Are you tie- //

// Oi! Oi! I'm supposed to be the first one that has to get out! I swear when I get my hands on Misami I'm gonna pound her! // Yuusuke's voice spoke angrily in Kurama's head, and again, the fox rubbed his head in an effort to stop the ringing.

// Urameshi! Where are you? When we get out of here, I swear I'll kick Hiei's sorry A- //

// Would just someone tell me if they are tied up or not? Do I need to help you guys? // Kurama exclaimed mentally, he was getting tired of their noise.

// No need. I just got out. // Yuusuke answered, his voice dripping with arrogance. // A youkai just came in and I kicked his A- //

// I just got out too! // Kuwabara's voice rang throughout Kurama's head. // I, Kazuma Kuwabara! Just kicked a mighty youkai's A- //

// Okay, let's go! Just follow my ki. // Kurama cut in quickly, they needed to finish this as fast as possible. Hiei's life was at stake. 

And his heart.

*^^*

Bwahahahahahahahaha!!! I finally got out another part of Forgotten! *Sings* I dedicate this to all the people who gave me such nice feedback! Arigato to all of you! My B-day is coming up next week so I'm trying to write a LOT of fics for all of you. 

Please review!!


	16. Enemy territory

Forgotten

Part 16: Enemy territory 

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Sorry for the long wait guys, I was too busy with 'With you' and this other fic that I'm working on and school and all that it's been really hard to write this fic. Don't worry, I know how to end this thing, I just need to type it. Enjoy the fic!!

*^^*

"Oi, Kurama!!" 

Kurama turned around to face the source of the voice and found Yuusuke and Kuwabara running towards him. He stopped and let them catch up.

His fellow Tantei's caught up with him, both panting with their faces flushed slightly. "Sheesh, Kurama. You run so fast. What were you doing? Running for the Olympics?" Kuwabara huffed dryly and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I was running in case I feel a flicker of Hiei or Misami's youki to follow." Kurama answered. He let his gaze travel trough the length of the vast and dark corridor. It led straight to a big oak door with torches in either side of it. 

"Guess we have no other choice but to go straight." Yuusuke commented and sauntered towards the door. Kurama and Kuwabara following closely behind. 

They reached the door and Yuusuke tried to push it, but to no avail. He tried again but the door won't budge an inch. He finally gave up and turned to his teammates. "Anyone of you want to give it a try?" He asked, pointing behind him with his thumb.

"Yosh! I, Kuwabara Kazuma will show you how a real man does it!" Kuwabara stepped in front of the door and rubbed his hands together. He set his weight upon the door and pushed, bearing the same result as Yuusuke. "Ch'! How the hell are you supposed to open this damn door?" He exclaimed.

"Uh, guys. I'll handle it." Yuusuke and Kuwabara made way for Kurama to pass. The fox took a leaf out of his hair and started to suffuse youki into it. Yuusuke and Kuwabara watched in fascination as the leaf grew until it was a full-fledged blade.

"Stand back." Kurama warned and positioned himself in front of the door. He held up the blade in the air, and quicker than the eye could follow, slashed the oak door into pieces.

"I could have done that with one punch!" Kuwabara complained as the last pieces of the door fell to the stone floor.

Yuusuke pulled the carrot-top by the collar and dragged him through the now clear doorway. "C'mon, we still have some youkai butt to kick!"

The tantei's found themselves in a huge throne room, beautifully decorated. With a luxurious red carpet leading to a small set of stairs that had a big golden chair sitting on it. 

The three boys turned at the sound of a door opening and a deep, bass, and very familiar voice saying. 

"Welcome."

*^^*

Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!! I just left you guys on such a big cliffhanger ne? You all must be dying to kill me now. Now if someone can tell me who the mysterious person is first…I'll mention that person on the next part. *Sweat drop* not much of a prize ne? 

Please review!!


	17. The Beginning of Chaos

Forgotten

Part 17: The beginning of chaos 

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: And the winner is…*drum roll*…aznstarangl88!! Omedetou!! Actually, you were the first one. Dark light angel did say Hiei's name but she only guessed. C'mon guys, don't you get it? Bass, and very deep? That has got to be Hiei's sexy voice!! Thanks to all those who gave feedback!!

*^^*

"Hiei, you bastard!! Where were you? We need to kick Misami's ass!!"

Kurama was snapped out of his reverie when he heard Kuwabara shouting at Hiei. He gazed at the lithe figure of his dark haired lover. He somehow found the koorime…different. Like he wasn't Hiei at all.

Yuusuke seemed to have the same idea, because when Kuwabara walked up to Hiei he suddenly shouted. "Get away from him, Kuwabara!! That's not Hiei!!"

But it was too late, the moment Kuwabara was within 3 feet of Hiei, the youkai conjured up a fire ball in his hand and threw it at the carrot-top. Who, by the way, managed to escape it with clumsiness.

"Teme!" Kuwabara muttered as he got up on his feet. "What's the matter with you, Hiei? I swear, I'll kick your sorry little…"

Kurama blocked out Kuwabara's voice and continued to stare at Hiei. First of all, he wasn't wearing his usual black outfit. He was wearing dark blue pants and a sash on his waist replaced his usual white belts.

Hiei ignored Kuwabara's rude remarks and turned his eyes on Kurama. The fox caught his breath as their eyes met. Hiei's eyes were impassive, and they bared the same intensity when they fought an enemy. Kurama didn't like what was happening, he didn't like it at all.

"Youko Kurama…" Hiei uttered as he descended the small set of stairs and walked towards the fox.

"Kurama…" Yuusuke called out. Kurama nodded at him to confirm that he could handle it by himself.

Kurana's body tensed as Hiei got closer. Misami…Misami did it again. She erased Hiei's memories again. Hiei stopped in front of the youko and Kurama graced him a smile. "Hiei, do you remember me?"

Hiei's fist suddenly flew out and connected with Kurama's cheek. Kurama was so surprised that he didn't have time to react and he fell down on the floor. A line of blood trickled out of the youko's mouth and that was all Yuusuke could contain.

The raven-haired teen ran forward and punched Hiei. The koorime looked at him as though he didn't even feel a thing. "Hn. Baka. Misami will be here shortly." And he started to walk towards the door again.

"Kisama!" Yuusuke lashed out and was about to punch Hiei again if Kurama hadn't grabbed him around the shoulders and restrained him.

"Don't, Yuusuke. Misami has got Hiei under her spell. He doesn't even remember us. He only remembers what Misami tells him." Kurama stated and stared hard at Hiei's back. He didn't mind that _this_ Hiei had hurt him, this wasn't the same Hiei he fell in love with.

Hiei whirled to face them again, a smirk on his face. His crimson eyes narrowed darkly and he spoke in a disgusted tone. "Maybe because your such idiots that I don't remember you guys. I don't acknowledge those kind of people."

Kuwabara was at his wits end and he charged the fire demon, his rei ken blazing brightly against the dimly lit room.

Before he go within 5 feet of Hiei, a wall seemed to hurl him towards the opposite direction. Yuusuke finally broke free from Kurama's grasp and ran towards Hiei. He too had the same reaction and soon both of Kurama's fellow tantei's were on the other side of the room. 

Kurama looked at his teammates. "Nani?" A strong ki entered the room and made Kurama's eyes flash golden in anger. "Misami…" he muttered darkly under his breath.

"Oi, Kurama!! Let us out of here!!" Kuwabara shouted and pounded on the invisible wall surrounding him and Yuusuke. He tried slicing it with his rei ken but his efforts didn't do anything.

Misami walked towards the big golden chair and sat down on it and crossed her leg over the other. She flipped her braid over her shoulder and gave the youko a smug grin. Hiei stood beside her and Kurama felt like they were both towering over him.

Hiei brandished his katana and Misami's grin grew wider and turned menacing. She opened her mouth and shouted.

"Let the battle begin!!"

Before Kurama had a chance, Hiei blurred from his vision and reappeared again in front of him. His katana raised above his head and ready to deliver the killing blow.

*^^*

Bwahahahahahahahahaha!! Were almost done! I think 3 three more chapters and this fic is over! Yatta! I can finally start working on other kinds of fics! Maybe I should try writing 'Slam Dunk' fics or another 'Fushigi Yuugi' one? Or a GirlxBoy one? *Gasps of horror around her* Okay, I haven't written any HET yet, only yaoi. Oh, well… 

Please review!!


	18. Misami's brother

Forgotten

Part 18: Misami's brother

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Sorry for taking so long in getting this part up. I've just been so busy with school. Damn algebra!!! I wonder how Kurama manages to be at the top of his class, I can use him as a tutor. Anyway, enjoy the fic!!

*^^*

Kurama closed his eyes. This was it, he going to die in Hiei's hands.

The katana grew closer…and stopped an inch away from Kurama's beautiful head. Hiei gave out a cruel laugh and re-sheathed his katana.

Kurama's eyes flew open at the sound. He glanced at Hiei and Misami who were laughing at him.

Misami smirked at him (I think she already perfected that art!). "You should have seen you face! You looked like you were about to be skinned alive!" She stopped. "Well, not yet anyway…" She chortled evilly.

Hiei felt the youko's ki flare slightly and he felt the corners of his mouth turn up into a small smile. This was going to be fun…

He took out his katana and charged Kurama again. But this time, the youko was ready and he took out his rose whip at the last second and countered Hiei's attack. He continued swinging his katana and Kurama dodged each one.

Hiei was getting tired of the youko's dodges and grabbed a hold of the whip, not even wincing as the sharp thorns tore into his flesh. "Kisama! Why aren't you fighting back?" He demanded angrily.

Kurama's green eyes widened as he saw the blood dripping from Hiei's hand. "Because I promised myself I wouldn't hurt you." He answered. Hiei's crimson eyes widened slightly and Kurama took advantage and pushed Hiei away, the fire demon letting go of his whip.

"Nanda?"

"I said I won't hurt you, no matter what you do to me." Kurama repeated, he let the whip shrink back into a rose and stood up straight. "Why don't you attack me? I won't do anything."

"Hn."

"Now you don't want to fight. What is the matter with you, Hiei? I said attack!"

Hiei snorted. "I don't fight with someone who can't fight back." He started to walk away. He nodded at Misami. "It's your turn." Misami smiled and stood up from her chair. She walked towards the youko and stopped a few feet away. "At last, we have a chance to fight. But the result is obvious already."

"Don't push your luck." Kurama growled.

"Okay, I won't. Now c'mon, youko, let's see that's really stronger. Hajime!!" She took out a katana from its sheath that was strapped beside her waist and blurred from Kurama's sight. She reappeared in front of him and Kurama held up his whip at the last millisecond to defend her attack.

"My, your getting good, youko. I still remember when you were fighting my brother in the Ankoku Bujutsukai. You're much stronger now than your youko form then." She smirked. "I can see why my brother was obsessed with you."

Kurama furrowed his brows in confusion, then his eyes widened. "You mean…?"

A yellow glow emanated from Misami's hand, then a small bomb was formed. "Yes, I am Karasu's sister. He trained me well; I thought he was strong enough to defeat you. Apparently, I was wrong."

Kuwabara's jaw dropped. "Misami and Karasu are actually…siblings?" Yuusuke gaped behind him. "No wonder she can make explosives. Remember when we first fought her? She blasted all of Kurama's plants." Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"Actually, his only my half-brother. You see, my father was a bastard and tricked my mom into sleeping with him, when he found out she was pregnant, he left us, leaving Karasu with my mother. But you don't need to know that." She held up the small explosive. "Shall we begin?" She jumped up into the air and threw the bomb, heading straight for Kurama.

*^^*

Wooooohoooooo!!! Finally, I have this chapter finished. I'm just soooooo excited about this HxH fic that I'm writing that I can't think of anything else. That is the product from listening to Kurapika's image song too much. His voice is so beautiful!! *Ahem* so, what do you think about Karasu being Misami's brother? I had this planned from the start, if you remember. In the previous chapters, the first time the Reikai tantei's fought Misami, she could make explosions. Do you like it? 

Please review!!


	19. A sacrifice in the midst of the battle

Forgotten

Part 19: A sacrifice in the midst of the battle

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

*^^*

"Shall we begin?" Misami smirked and jumped up into the air, she hovered into the air for a few moments before she released the explosive.

Kurama's muscles tensed as he waited for the right moment, the bomb came closer and he back flipped out of its way. The explosive hit the hard stone floor and it exploded, causing some of the pillars in the room to fall down.

"Kurama!" Yuusuke shouted, his eyes searching for his friend in the middle of the fog-filled room that was caused by the blast.

"I'm okay!" Kurama called out as he came out from behind a fallen pillar. Not wasting another second, he took out a rose from his hair. He closed his eyes and muttered under his breath. Suddenly, petals from the rose separated from its stem one by one.

Misami stared in wonder at the petals, the sweet smell of roses filling the room. A petal touched her cheek and formed a small cut. She wiped it off with her thumb and stared at the blood staining her finger. "Hm…razor sharp petals. How unique. I remember you using it against my brother in the Ankoku Bujutsukai. If it didn't work on him, it certainly wouldn't work on me." She held up her hand and the petals started to blow up and in a matter of seconds all of them were gone.

Kurama's emerald eyes widened and he ducked his head down just in time as a small dagger came whizzing past his head, cutting a few tendrils of crimson hair.

He saw a mass of vines crawling along the side of a wall and sent a burst of youki to it. The vines immediately writhed and formed a wall around Misami, some of the vines twirling around the youkai and binding her to the ground.

Jumping behind a pillar, his green eyes darted around the room, searching for Hiei's dark ebony hair. He caught sight of Hiei's white starburst. The koorime was sitting atop a fallen pillar and was calmly sharpening his katana.

Kurama exhaled a breath that he didn't realize he was holding, he thought Hiei was hurt. He had to think up a plan to get Hiei away from Misami, and find out how to break the mind-controlling spell in the process. He masked his ki; he had to think up a strategy to defeat Misami and her explosives.

He heard a loud explosion and the remnants of his wall of vines scattered around the room. The blast was so powerful that it reached the ceiling and blasted through it, Kurama could now see a portion of Makai's fog filled sky.

"Youko-chan? Where are you hiding?" Misami's taunting voice reached his ears. He snuck a look around his hiding place and saw Misami searching for him, a katana poised on her shoulders.

Kurama took a seed from his hair and sent youki to it, aiming at Misami's feet; he threw the seed and landed beside the red-haired youkai's feet with a small noise.

Misami gasped in surprise as a large Makai flora suddenly sprouted beside her and grabbed her with its large petals. She struggled in its bind but it only made the plant hold her tighter, almost cutting off her air supply.

"So, who's the one gaining the upper hand now?" Misami's head whipped around at the sound of a deep voice and the tall form of youko Kurama stepped out from behind a part from one of the pillars that were scattered throughout the room.

"Kisama…" The youkai hissed angrily as the silver creature neared her. Kurama took a blade of grass from his hair and he turned it into a very sharp blade.

The youko regarded the blade on his hand with a touch of mild cruelty in his eyes. "Hmm…I wonder how I'll use this?" He raised his golden eyes to meet hers.

"Have you forgotten that Hiei is here? With a simple command he can kill you." Misami shot back.

"Oh, you mean that?" Kurama pointed a slender finger towards Hiei, who was bounded by strong vines. The koorime was struggling wildly and was giving Kurama a death glare that would make any youkai tremble with fear.

The youko turned his gaze towards Misami again, hatred burning in his golden eyes. "Give Hiei's memory back and I'll let you go without a scratch." He said.

"What makes you think I'll do that?" Misami replied. A yellow light and the plant surrounding her exploded the force taking over Kurama and sending him flying towards the wall suddenly surrounded her body.

Kurama covered his face with his hands as shards of stone rained over him. He coughed a little with all the dust and squinted his eyes. His golden eyes widened as he saw Misami jump up into the air, another bomb in her hand.

"Lets see what you'll look like after I throw this bomb at you, shall we?" Giving him a smirk, she threw the explosive.

Kurama didn't have any time to react. The bomb was heading straight towards him. He closed his eyes and shielded his face with his arms. There was suddenly a change in the wind and he opened his eyes and gasped. Hiei was running towards him. The fire demon pushed him away and took the blow that was meant for Kurama. 

*^^*

Um, what am I doing? I try to get him killed in my 'With you' series, and now I try to get him killed in my 'Forgotten' series. Damn, people are going to kill me!! *Puts on her HUGE football helmet* please don't kill me; this fic is going to end soon. I promise, a couple more chapters and my suffering will be over!

Please review!!


	20. Conclusion

Forgotten

Part 20: Conclusion

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Thank you Tifa for making the reviews reach the 100-point!! You make me sooooooo happy!! Arigato Gozaimas to all the people who reviewed!! This is for you guys! *Throws kitsune-shaped creampuffs at everybody*

Shameless plug: My website is now open!! If you wanna check it out. The url is http://www.tearsandroses.20megsfree.com. Please sign in the guest book if you will visit it!!

*^^*

"Hiei!!" Kurama shouted and scrambled towards the youkai. He turned the fire demon over and winced as he saw a gap in Hiei's chest, blood already pooling around him.

"Hiei…why did you do that…?" Kurama choked out and felt for a pulse and sighed in relief when he felt one, but it was very weak.

He started to send youki towards his friend and beloved. If Hiei didn't survive this, the fox can't bear to finish the thought. He tore a piece of white silk from his robe and bandaged Hiei's wound. Everything flew out of his mind; he was too preoccupied with bandaging Hiei and he didn't care about anything.

Apparently, Misami was too shocked to comprehend what was happening. The katana she was holding slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor with a metallic sound.

Hiei took the blow that was meant for Kurama…the bomb she threw was too strong and whoever was hit was unlikely to survive. She had almost killed Hiei…her beloved…her everything…

Her mind was too troubled that she had lost control over the shield surrounding Yuusuke and Kuwabara. The tantei's immediately ran to Kurama and Hiei.

"Oi, Kurama. Is the shrimp, okay?" Kuwabara asked. He tried to hide it but his concern was there, it was clear in his voice.

"He's alive, but barely." Kurama answered. He concentrated in trying to close the gap, after a few minutes of work; his ki was slowly draining out of his body. He was on the verge of collapsing when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Yuusuke shook his head. "Kurama, you'll die if you keep this up." He said. "We'll take care of him. You finish Misami off and after this whole mess, we'll take Hiei to Yukina's, okay?" He reassured the fox.

Kurama nodded silently. He kissed Hiei's forehead and whispered in a low voice, low enough so only Hiei will hear. "Don't leave me, Hiei." And stood up and walked towards Misami.

Misami saw everything. She saw the love the youko professed…the worry that Hiei's friends showed…everything…Hiei didn't need her, he already had friends that would care for him…he already had a lover that would take care of him, in this life and the next that would follow.

Kurama stopped and his golden eyes widened when he saw tears streaming down Misami's face. 

Misami suddenly vanished from his view and reappeared in front of him, her katana ready to strike him. He quickly held up a grass blade and blocked her attack. He swung at her with the blade, dodging her blows gracefully.

Yuusuke watched the fight escalate with a touch of awe. Both fighters were very skilled and graceful. They didn't look like they were fighting; their fight looked like it was a dance, composed of back flips and twirls that would amaze even goddesses.

Kurama jumped away just in time as Misami threw a bomb at him. He concentrated and called for a plant he hadn't used since the Ankoku bujutsukai, the Makai Mimosa plant. The plant that he had used on Karasu the first time he attacked as a youko. He hoped it would defeat Misami; he was more worried about Hiei than this fight.

He called forth the plant and it quickly advanced on Misami. His eyes widened in surprise when Misami didn't dodge it, she wasn't moving at all.

The plant struck her body and wrapped around her. She didn't even cry, but she looked up and looked straight into Kurama's golden spheres. She smiled weakly and mouthed, 'Arigato. Please take care of Hiei'. The mimosa completely devoured her, not leaving any trace of the redheaded youkai.

"Misami…" Kurama whispered. She finally gave up, and she even thanked him. His body was filled with relief. It was finally over.

He ran to the others and knelt beside Hiei's limp form. Kuwabara and Yuusuke were taking turns sending ki to Hiei's body, right now Kuwabara was the one who was sending ki. He felt Hiei's youki and smiled in relief when he felt it was slowly rising. Hiei was going to be okay.

Hiei felt warm, ki was entering his body. Creating a blanket and wrapping around him like a cocoon. He heard voices…they were somewhat familiar, but he wasn't sure.

Hiei's eyes fluttered open and revealed hazy crimson orbs. He saw two humans, eyeing him curiously and a silver haired youko, battered and bruised. His hand rose up involuntarily and cupped the youko's cheek.

"Hiei?" Kurama whispered. Daring against hope. "Do you still remember me?"

Hiei blinked, he was confused, but his mouth opened and spoke. "Kitsune?"

Kurama's eyes brimmed with tears and hugged Hiei tightly. "Hai, Hiei. It's me."

*^^*

Yatta!!!! This story is finished!! But there's still an epilogue! Damn, the ending is crap! *Bangs head on the table* Arigato to all those who gave me feedback!! There's still an epilogue, and it would be out before Tuesday, I promise that. 

Please review!!


	21. Epilogue

Forgotten

Epilogue

Standard YYH disclaimer

Thank you so much to all those people who made so many good comments on this fic. But sadly, it has come to its very last part. I started writing this in February and I thought it wasn't such a good story, but I was surprised at how many people that said that it was a great fic. *Sobs* It makes me so happy to know my work is appreciated. 

*^^*

Kurama smiled happily as he walked through the gates of Meiow high. He was walking towards home and he couldn't be anymore happier. He caught up with all the lessons he missed while on their previous mission and even aced a chemistry test today. 

But…he hadn't seen Hiei yet. After bringing him to Yukina's and getting all of his wounds healed, Mukuro suddenly called him and left. He hadn't seen his fire demon for almost a week. He was getting a little upset.

The youko's eyes lost a little of its gleam as he trudged up the stairs towards his room. Inkling visions in his mind that when he opened the door that Hiei was there, sitting on the window and polishing his katana.

He sighed. He knew there was no chance that Hiei was there, but it didn't hurt to dream, right? 

He reached his room and stopped outside the door. He felt nervous, he was wondering if he should go inside, and discover that Hiei wasn't in there. 

_Just open the door, Baka!_ A voice scolded him. _It's your room. Who cares if Hiei isn't in there? He'll come back; he said he wouldn't leave you._

The kitsune finally closed his hand around the doorknob after a few minutes of hesitation and turned it, a soft 'click' welcoming him.

He stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him softly. He let his head remain bowed; he didn't want to see the room empty.

He was silent, his eyes brimming with tears. He missed Hiei so much. It hurt him to know that after he had risked his life for the fire demon, Hiei didn't even acknowledge him after the event and just left for Mukuro.

"Oi, fox. Aren't you going to say anything?" Hiei's deep voice reached his ears and he looked up in surprise.

Sitting on the window polishing his katana was Hiei, the wind outside playing with his jet-black hair and ruffling his clothes.

Kurama smiled broadly. He couldn't believe it, Hiei was here, and he was even positioned the same way he thought about a moment ago. The fire demon stepped down from his seat and walked towards his fox and wrapped his arms around Kurama's middle.

Kurama was surprised and glad at the gesture and he hugged the youkai back. "I'm so glad you're here, Hiei." He whispered and buried his nose in Hiei's black hair. It smelled of forests in the Makai. He loved how Hiei always smelled after he had just returned from Makai. It smelled of home.

He leaned back and kissed Hiei on the nose. "Do you want something to eat? I can get something if you want." He offered.

Hiei shook his head. "I want to tell you something." He said. Kurama noted that he was nervous, by the way his youki was acting, it was in frenzy. This must be really important to get Hiei so worked up.

Hiei removed his arms from Kurama. He took in a deep breath and kneeled on one knee. Kurama's eyes widened. "Hiei what the-?"

"Don't interrupt me." Hiei growled. He took in a deep breath again. "I'm sorry." He spoke.

Kurama was speechless. "Hiei why are you saying that you're sorry? You didn't do anything."

Hiei looked up and bore his eyes into Kurama's. "Misami may have erased my memories but once the spell is broken, everything that I have done during that time comes into my mind." 

He took Kurama's hand and rubbed his thumb over the smooth knuckles. "I know what I did. I almost killed Yuusuke and Kuwabara…most especially…I almost killed you…" He murmured softly. "I don't want to hurt you, kitsune. I would kill myself first before I hurt you. And-and that punch, I-" His voice was cut off when Kurama suddenly kissed him.

Hiei was caught in surprise but kissed Kurama back passionately. He hadn't kissed his kitsune for days and he glad for this opportunity.

They pulled away and Kurama smiled at him gently, his face flushed and his lips shining. Hiei thought that he was more beautiful.

Kurama ran a finger through Hiei's lips, whispering softly as he ran over his cheeks and eyebrows. "Hiei, you never did anything. You didn't hurt me…so don't worry, it's over, Misami's never going to bother us again." He kissed Hiei again and helped him to stand up.

Kurama pulled his little koorime towards him and nuzzled their noses. "Ai shitteru, Hiei…" He whispered and kissed him again. When they pulled away, Kurama was giving him that Look. It made Hiei smirk in anticipation. 

Kurama pulled Hiei by the hand towards his bed and both fell down on the downy mattress. "I'm glad that you came back Hiei.We have a lot of catching up to do." He murmured as he played with Hiei's lower lip.

"Hn." Came Hiei's answer as a black tank top went flying across the room and landing on the window.

^Owari^

November 3, 2002

Oh my god!!! I've finished it!! I've finished it!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii!!! *Bounces around the room* I've finally finished it!!!!

Thank you so much to all the people who supported me throughout this project!! *Hugs everyone* Arigato, minna-san!! Only 'With you' to go and I can finally start another multi-series. This is for all the people who gave me feedback *throws kitsune-shaped creampuffs at everybody*

Ja ne!

Sano

Shameless plug: My website is located at http://www.tearsandroses.20megsfree.com


End file.
